Kira Yasakai
Kira is a gentle, kind-hearted, yet unpredictable human who was submitted to Genetic Enhancements on her brain, what allowed her to retain high amounts of complex information at such young age. She works for the Capital as the Leading and brilliant Scientist on very important researchs on energy development and matter conversion through magic and science and had an important role on defeating the Monsters, even not helping directly, her research is what allowed the humans to capture the monsters, mainly Sans. In-Battle Her SOUL is a standard Green Human SOUL and Kira uses a Beam Saber developed by herself to attack. She uses an Armor composed of Core Biometal, a material that fuses (and unfuses) the host body with Titanium in order to have a hardened skin like reptile scales, but more durable and resistant. Appearance Kira is a 19 years old girl with brown hair, light brown eyes and a fair skin. Oftenly she wears a white lab coat and goggles for works like inventor and mechanic. When not in a lab, she works on her own projects and on her SFC (Scientift Flight Craft), what forces her to wear thermal clothes like a brown pilot jacket. Despite her japanese name, Kira have a light british accent and a high pitched voice. Personality Kira is a gentle, kind-hearted, yet unpredictable, or at least she tries to be. She also can be very emotive. Her high IQ sometimes makes her brain think more than it should, resulting in very stressing moments that makes her a bit antisocial, agressive and a little paranoid. Besides all of that, she cares about the others, and even working for the Capital, she prefers end the war between the humans and monsters not by killing any of the sides, but through the power of science. But the constant misuse of her inventions for the war, makes her depressed and almost all the time, very sad. Abilities Acquired Abilities * Enhanced Brain: Kira has the ability to retain high amounts of complex information at such young age, besides adapt very fast to any situation that requires of specific behavior. Skills * Genious: Kira possesses a high degree of intelligence and know how apply it even in the most unthinkable situations. * Piloting: As result of her ease to learn almost anything, Kira is a skilled pilot, capable to pilot even the most big planes to small fighters in tight spots. She also uses this knowledge while piloting her SFC (Scientific Flight Craft). * Magical Inventor: Kira was capable to fuse technology and magic to create some gadgets, armor and weapons. * Sword-play: Kira knows how to use a sword, rapier, katana or saber with proficiency and speed, even though she never actually used her Beam Saber except to test the weapon, she keeps it with her, always. History Backstory Kira was one of the kids selected to be test subjects for Genetic Enhancement on their brains by ASTI (Amateur Science and Technology Institute). Although being only one of the kids that were submitted to those experiments, Kira made the prowess of stand out herself in the middle of the childreen, what made her be selected to work as scientist for the ASTI with the veterans. The Failed Experiment The Brilliant Scientist After leaving the ASTI, she started to work for the CSM (Capital Scientific Ministry) as the Leading Scientist, working on very important researchs. But the constant misuse of her inventions in the war against the monsters, makes her feel way bad. Category:Support CharactersCategory:PeopleCategory:DystopicFate